The invention relates to a self-cleaning separator for cohesive or adhesive solids from a fluidborne stream of solids on the basis of a cyclonelike separation by means of which cohesive or adhesive products can be removed without fouling. The separator in this case is operated without an additional cleaning mechanism and is particularly suitable for removing weighed products from pneumatic conveying lines when there is a requirement for high metering accuracy in conveying and separation.
Separators for pneumatic systems for conveying solids through pipelines are known in the literature and have been described at length on numerous occasions (Examples: R. D. Marcus et al.: xe2x80x9cPneumatic conveying of solidsxe2x80x9d, St. Edmundsbury Press, page 361-409, Bury St. Edmunds, GB, 1990; W. Siegel: xe2x80x9cPneumatische Fxc3x6rderungxe2x80x9d, Vogel Buchverlag, page 243-259, Wxc3xcrzburg, D, 1991).
In this context the mention of cyclone separation occurs frequently, which has been known in principle since the end of the last century (cf.: R. Nagel: xe2x80x9cDer Zyklon als Staubabscheiderxe2x80x9d, BWK Vol. 3, No. 10, pp. 331-335, October 1951).
A disadvantage of this method is that its use is restricted to readily flowable products, since otherwise these products remain adhering to the wall of the separator and thus cannot be fully discharged. This also applies to the case in which the fouling flakes off again at irregular intervals in the case of batchwise conveying, since in this case there are fluctuations between the individual conveying cycles in terms of the amount of product discharged.
In order to avoid fouling, conventionally a description is given of jacketed separators with pneumatic or mechanical cleaning by means of shakers, strikers, or paddle equipment [in accordance with the silo discharge aids as per D. Schulze xe2x80x9cAustragsorgane und Austragshilfenxe2x80x9d, Preprints, Lecture and Discussion Conference xe2x80x9cAgglomerations- und Schxc3xcttguttechnikxe2x80x9d, pp. 139-166, Baden-Baden 1991] or cyclones with an additional vibration apparatus [JP 92-215316] are used.
A disadvantage with these systems is the additional, complex cleaning unit in order to avoid fouling.
The invention is based on the object of developing a separator for pneumatic conveying systems which is self-cleaning and with which it is possible to perform virtually complete removal of cohesive or adhesive products without fouling on the separator walls.
The object is achieved in accordance with the invention by using a self-cleaning separator for cohesive or adhesive solids from a fluidborne stream of solids on the basis of a cyclonelike separation, the said separator consisting at least of a cylindrical upper section having a separation chamber, a product inlet, a fluid outlet, and of a conical lower section having a solids outlet adjoining below the lower section, and is characterized in that at least the side wall of the upper section consists of an elastic material, in particular an elastomeric material.